The Light of the Fairy's
by snowyassas1n
Summary: ADOPTED BY MosesArk Reborn2000!


AN: this will be a fairy tail/ with soul calibur and greek elements

Warnings: Rated M so i can write freely, with what i am planning for natsu his fire dragon slaying magic may take a backburner,

Ages : Natsu 16(pre tenrou) 23(post tenrou)

Mirajane 21(pre tenrou-post tenrou)

Merudy 13(pre tenrou) 20(post tenrou)

Kagura 21

Milliana 21

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the anime i might use here

XXXX

Tenrou Island

Natsu was having a bad day, It all started with his s-class mage trials but then it all went to hell when grimoire heart attacked, then after they were defeated acnologia himself arrived. Thats where things got weird and bad. The first master of fairy tail showed up and she got all the members in a fairy sphere but natsu sacrificed himself to save the members to activate it.

This leads us to now with Natsu waking up on the beach of tenrou or rather whats left of tenrou.

"Its all gone if only i was stronger this wouldnt have happened, well no more from this day forward i will become stronger than anybody to keep my nakama or rather whats left of them safe." Natsu proclaimed.

He got up and his back grew wings of fire as he began his long trex back to the guild hall.

XXXX

1 day later

Natsu walked into the guild hall and everyone looked at him in shock wondering where everyone else is. Natsu walked up to the podium and told everyone the events of what happened on the island in thier entirety and before they could fall into depression he shouted for them to shut up.

"They are not dead they are time-locked so now isnt the time to despair, macao take over the guild and start recruiting more people before this goes public, we need to stay strong for them until they get back and remain the strongest guild in fiore!." he announced getting everyone to cheer.

"Macao i am taking the 7 year job thats been posted on the board i was to weak on that so i will use this to train. Alright see you guys in seven years be safe." he announced getting goodbyes.

XXXX

1 year later

"sheesh it took me a year just to find this place no wonder these jobs take so long" muttered natsu. He was gurrently in some kind of cave system it took him a year just to locate it and he only just did because he felt a calling to it.

"Hmm theres an opening hopefully it has what i am looking for, i hear the capital is announcing some kind of game this year for magic guilds it will be helpful for fairy tail." commented natsu as he walked into a clearing of sorts with wildlife everywhere.

"Ahh a mortal has finally located this place, i have been waiting on someone to find me" spoke what looked like an angel with wings of light and featherd wings behing her ears and on her ankles. She wore a white toga and what looked like a visor cover all of her face except her lips.(elsyium from soul calibur)

"Woah your pretty...i mean are you the one this request is for?" questioned natsu.

She giggled when he called her pretty "yes my name is elsyium the goddess of light and purity, and i have been awaiting my succesor only those worthy would have found this place, and you Natsu Dragneel are one of the most pruist soul i have ever seen. My request is for us to join as one so that i may rest in peace and you will take of my position and become the god of light and purity." she announced.

"Woah this is a lot to take in but something like this will help me become stronger so i can save and protect my nakama. I accept." he said.

"very well come and join me i warn you though you will be here for a full year so you can assimilate becoming a god as well as have my memories." she said hugging him and engulfing them in a bright light. As she assimilated herself and him she noticed how his soul was perged of the demon he was to become the god of light he will be.

XXXX

1 year later

"ahhh man that took forever, but he now i know that fairy tail has a huge secret. Mannn why did elysium have to give Mavis that magic. Well whatever i cant beat that Zeref guy now and i can free Mavis but i have to wait for fairy sphere to wear off first." spoke Natsu as he woke up.

He called to his blade soul calibur so he could see his reflection. The blade itself took the form of two short swords that looked to bee made of a blue light like his wings when he summons them the hilt had two angel wings coming out of each side and the grip looked to made of gold. he looked at himself in the reflection and was shocked to find that he had blonde hair and the bluest eyes he has ever seen.

"Well i can deal with this i guess and using the knowlegde i gained from Elysium, i know the perfect way to keep fairy tail safe from the shadows until the others come back." he said as he walked out of the cave and activated his blue wings of light and took to the sky's.

XXXX

Era 5 hours later

Natsu arrived in Era and was walking to the building the council was in. He walked straight to the office and asked where the recruiter was. When he walked up to a recruiter he said "i wish to join the rune knights if i may and i am a magic user so i wish to use the mpf machine to see where i reside in your ranks." the knight nodded his head and lead Natsu into a huge open room where in the center was the machine. "Please dont hold back sir and your in luck as the magic council is conveneing in the room next to you so they will be able to see your display and rank you accordingly." the knight said.

"Thank you" natsu said.

Natsu begins to unleash his power causing all everyone in Era to feel his power and begins to chant " _Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!_  
 _Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!_  
 _ **Fairy Glitter"**_ as he was saying this the whole of the magic council was watching when a holy yellow light shined down on natsu and he rained it down on the MPF machine in the form of a circle which erupted into a huge explosion. When it cleared it showed the MPF was erased from excistence but the score showed a maxed out 9999.

"Hehe sorry if i broke your machine." Natsu said.

The chairman of the magic council spoke over the intercom "thats alright boy we were just having a meeting to discuss the new spots for the wizard saints and one council position and i believe you fit both criteria, please come in here so that we may discuss your future." he announced.

"Ill accept on the condition that i can keep fairy tail safe and funded." Natsu said as he walked into the room.

"Heh you just made our lives easier if we have a magic councilman working for us actualy in the guild it ought to calm them down. I believe we will have a wonderful partnership." the chairman spoke.

XXXX

5 years later

The guild hall doors were blown open and in walked the core members of fairy tail from seven years ago.

All the member were in shock when they were told that they were in stasis for seven years straight and Macao reinstated Macarov as guild master and everyone was reaqaunited with the other members and the new members of the guild.

"Whers natsu at" asked Macarov and the guild went silent at that.

"He isnt due back for a month he has been on a seven year job he checks in every once in awhile and he said he will be back in a month." said Macao.

"ohh i really wanted to see him to." said Lisanna.

"you will in a month we all want to see what he has been up to" said Macao.

XXXX

1 month later(skipping stupid infinty clock filler arc)

Macao walked up to Macarov and whispered something into his ear. Macarov jumped up to the second floor to make an announcment. "listen up brats Natsu should be here any minute" he said making the guild really excited.

Just then the guild doors opened and in walked Natsu with his blonde hair and ice blue eyes he was wearing Lahar's outfit except his is all white with gold accents and no ankhe on the chest. He has Elysium's wings behind his ears as well.

"Oh hey you guys are back" said Natsu while the whole hall was still silent.

"What?" he asked.

"Natsu your a wizard saint!/Natsu your the angel of light!" Macao and Makarov said at the same time. Makarov noticed his wizards broach on his coat.

"What do you mean angel of light Macao?" Makarov asked.

"The angel of light was a wizard saint named 5 years ago as well as a magic councilman and now his the number one ranked Saint in fiore with the four gods of ishgar under his command." Macao explained making the guild hall silent.

"well yea how else do you think i kept this guild funded?" questioned Natsu.

"You mean flame brain is stronger than me!" exclaimed gray in depression while drawing circles on the floor with a storm cloud over his head.

"Oh master we need to head down to the basement i know about L.H." Natsu told Makarov making him gasp.

"alright ill lead you down there natsu but we need to keep this quiet" said macarov as him and natsu walked down to where Lumen Historie was kept(dont know its purpose other than its where mavi's body is kept.).

"So how did you find out about it Natsu only guild masters were able to" asked Macarov.

"same way i attained the new hair color i became one with the Goddess of light and purity Elysium, and i need you to keep that a secret dont be needing the world to know that a living god is a fairy tail mage." explained Natsu to his shocked guild master.

"So your a literal god now?" questioned Macarov.

"Yep and oh look were here, hmm Mavis is still as beautiful as ever, well stand back gramps, _**life given to this fairy i grant thee's wish to come back to your family, rejoice in your new life."**_ chanted natsu at the end. The cavern was lit up by a white flash and when it ended there standing and breathing again was Mavis Vermillion herself alive and well.

"Mavis its good to see you again oh you might know me in this for..." Natsu but was interupted by.

"Elysium i still know her power or rather its your power now i suppose i guess i must thank for reviving me" mavis said.

"Yes well your welcome now then Macarov the grand magic games are in a week and i am allowed to compete and there's nothing saying a guild cant have two teams.." trailed off natsu walking away.

"Sneaky aint he Makarov" giggled Mavis.

"Yes very well then why dont we get you reaqaunted with the guild in mean time i have some teams to set up" said makarov.

XXXX

1 day later

"The team that will be representing Fairy tail in the grand magic games is Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Elfman, and Gray" announced makarov.

"What about Natsu?" questioned lucy.

"He is a wizard saint" said makarov hoping that would get them to drop it.

"Oh right they probaly cant be having them monesters compete." Said Gray.

"Oi i am one them monsters your talking about ice princess!" shouted Natsu.

"Hmph" stated Gray.

"anyways we need to be in crocus in 5 days" said makarov.

"Ohhhh i bet Natsu will be realll happy to be back there eh Natsu" shouted a random guild member.

"Why would natsu want to be in crocus" said Makarov.

"Oh right you guys dont know but thats where Natsu's fiance lives." said Macao.

"EHHHH" shouted the main group.

"Yea he is engaged to be married to princess hisui" responded Macao.

"...EHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted the core fairy tail members.


End file.
